


Secrets

by crackshellcabrera (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Fenton is a Dad AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Parents, Conspiracy Theories, Disabled Character, Fenton is a trainwreck of a duck but is trying his bed to not be, Gallows Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e13 Beware The B.U.D.D.Y System, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parent Fenton, technically disabled fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/crackshellcabrera
Summary: Fenton is more than just the happy, eager little intern. The easiest thing to learn about is his son - only two weeks old and the light of his life - and the hardest to learn is about is what happened during his time in the Marines. Gyro learns all of Fenton's secrets, piece by disconnected piece.The others are brought along for the ride.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh... I was _going_ to just write a long one-shot, but we keep adding more stuff to the AU, and the google doc is at fourteen and a half pages and it isn't even halfway done so, uh...
> 
> Here's part one.

It was rather easy, in retrospect, to let his personal life stay personal, when he was around not just Gyro, but everyone else he was an acquaintance with. And, really, it was bad enough that Launchpad watched his uncle’s old teevee show, because he worked hard to not let Duckburg know he was related Drake Mallard (though, he was proud of his uncle, and he loved him, but after college - after Mom - things changed, and Fenton just wanted to go through life without the name Mallard thrown at him.

And then Gandra had an egg - his egg - and there was fighting and lawyers and his mother was throwing up a storm trying to get Gandra to let Fenton have any kind of rights to the hatchling that would come from their brief union.

Whatever Mama had done, it had worked, because Fenton had not just rights to his child, but main custody, and Fenton didn’t know if it was because Gandra wanted to just adopt their hatchling out, or because she didn’t have time to handle a baby, but he was just happy to get the chance to be a father.

A week after the egg hatched, Fenton got the job working under Gyro Gearloose, and he was relieved. He didn’t get paid well, for what his job entailed, but at least he got paid (though, it was through Mister McDuck, and not Gyro, like most internships did, but then again, Mister McDuck knew about his son, and Gyro did not, so… Well, Fenton didn’t really know how that worked, but he was getting paid, so screw it, in his opinion).

“Ahhh, Marcus, come on, stop crying, Daddy’s gotta go to work.” Fenton sighed, holding his son as the newborn wailed. He had already fed him, he had changed him, he dressed him, he did everything right, so why was his son crying?

And where was the sitter, oh god, Fenton was screwed, Gyro hated him being late, especially since the race with Launchpad and BUDDY not even a full week ago.

And then the sitter called.

“ _I’m sorry, Cabrera, a family emergency happened with my sister in law._ ” had been his reasoning, and Fenton felt a surge of panic. He hadn’t slept properly in almost two days, and he needed to go to work, and his son was still crying.

“Ahhh, dios mios, I’m gonna be so screwed.” Fenton groaned, before his next warning alarm on his phone went off. He scrambled into action, texting Gyro a quick Small emergency, I’m gonna be late, sorry!, before gathering Mario’s things.

He managed to grab the bagel half he’d not eaten the night before, and hurried to work with his son strapped to his chest with the baby snuggler thing (he has NO idea what Mama had called it, but he loved it, he loved his son so close, but running to work wasn’t quite a time to have his son strapped so closely).

He breezed past most employees of Mister McDuck’s, most staring after him as his son started to cry again.

He almost crashed into the wall of the elevator, if it hadn’t been for Launchpad, who grabbed him and kept him from slamming himself - and his son - into the wall.

“Shi- shoot! S-sorry, thanks- thanks Launchpad.” Fenton stammered, and Launchpad just grinned.

“No problem, G-man.” He replied, “Aw, who’s this sad little sweetheart?” Launchpad leaned to get a closer look, and Fenton couldn’t help but try to shy away, arms going around to keep his son safe.

“Um, m- my son.” Fenton admitted, and it was the first time he admitted he had a kid to anyone while at work - Mister McDuck didn’t count.

“Aw, well, you make a cute kid!” Launchpad grinned, and the elevator dinged on another floor. “I’ll catch you later, G-man!” With that, Fenton and Mario were alone in the small box, and Fenton sighed, mostly in relief.

“Your first outing and I almost crash you into an elevator wall…” Fenton groaned, “Mama’s gonna kill me… If Uncle Drake doesn’t first. Or, hell, even Gos might try and she’s like, ten.” He pushed the button for the lab, and tried to comfort his still crying son.

“What the hell is that racket!?” Gyro immediately shouted, as Fenton stumbled into the room, bagel back in his mouth (five second rule, it was fine). Then, the taller scientist turned, and his eyes widened at the sight. Fenton pulled the bagel out of his mouth after shifting his son’s diaper bag.

“Sorry! My sitter had an emergency and Mama’s out having some poker day or somethin’ and my uncle can’t watch him because his daughter’s got some field trip he agreed to chaperone, and-”

“Fenton.”

“I swear, I’ll try to not let it happen again, but honestly, he’s a sweetheart most of the time and-”

“Fenton!” The small duck paused, at that, eyes wide, even as Mario stopped crying at the sudden shout.

“Y-yes, Doctor Gearloose?” He asked, and Gyro stared at him for a moment longer.

“You look like a kid.” The words were fast, a blurt, the kind that Fenton did when he was confused and nervous, and Fenton fought a small, slightly hysterical laugh.

“Is it sad that that statement made sense to me?” Fenton asked, and Gyro cringed.

“Go home.” Fenton stiffened, at the statement, and fear entered his expression. “Wha- no, go home and sleep, Fenton. Take care of… what, your clone?” Fenton let out that hysterical laugh, at that.

“My son.” Fenton replied, “My ex… uh, yeah, we didn’t work out, but apparently not before we had an egg and then there was… yeah, it was just. I have a son?” He offered in the end, an unsure, frightened tone in his voice. Gyro sighed.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, just take the day; the lab is no place for a kid, let alone a- what? Few month old?”

“Two weeks.” Fenton corrected, and Gyro stared at him, horrified.

“Go home. Now. I’m telling Mister McDuck you’re not coming in for at least two days; you look like shit.” Fenton wasn’t sure on how to respond, so he nodded mutely, and shuffled towards the elevator again.

Just before it closed, he said, earnestly, “Thank you, Gyro.”

=0=0=0=

Fenton wasn’t surprised when his uncle and cousin dropped by, in the afternoon. He’d said they could stay at his apartment, when Goslyn had told him about her field trip to Duckburg to the museum and that they’d be staying overnight. Why pay for a hotel room, when you had free lodging not a horrifying distance away from the museum (and, yeah, it's still a bit of a trek, but still, free lodging).

He was surprised at Goslyn trying to tackle him, with a warcry of all things, and then Mario was crying again when he’d JUST gone down to sleep and Fenton was glad he had the day off now because now he was close to crying along with his son.

“Oh for the love of- what are you doing home?” Drake asked, “I thought you had work today, and we’d relieve the sitter after the field trip?”

“Um… He had an emergency, and I tried to take Marcus with me to work-”

“You did WHAT!?” Goslyn cried, because she never got to go to the labs he worked in while in college, and that was just unfair.

“But it’s okay! Because Doctor Gearloose sent me home so-”

“Go to bed.” Drake said, “I’ll handle Marcus, while Goslyn does her homework.”

“Awww, but I wanna play with Marcus!” Goslyn complained.

“Goslyn, homework.” His voice was stern, and Goslyn whined, at that, but went to the kitchen to do her homework, as ordered.

“I promise, it’s fine, Uncle Drake!” Fenton said, and Drake looked down at him, an unamused look on his face. “What!?”

“You’re still on the floor, son.” Fenton blinked.

“Oh, right.”

“Fenton, come on, up.” Fenton let his uncle haul him up, and shove him towards the bedroom. Mario was in his bassinet (not even a real crib, because cribs are expensive, and Fenton hadn’t exactly had much time before being handed his egg and then his son was there and - gods, he needed so much, but everything was so  _expensive_ ), right next to the bed (cheap, dirty, and old, all from coming with him from home when he was seventeen and just out of high school).

Drake merely helped Fenton under the covers, and then picked Mario up, and left the room. The light flickered off with his uncle flipping the switch, and Fenton told himself to change the light in his lamp later.

=0=0=0=0=

When Fenton woke up, he was disoriented for a moment, before he turned to look at his son. Except-

He shot up in bed, “FU-”

“Don’t curse!” Goslyn said, running into the room. “Marcus is with Dad! They’re at the store right now!” Fenton groaned, and fell back into a lying position.

“Oh thank god.” He ran his hands over his face, trying to scrub the tired out. “What time is it?”

“Almost time for dinner. Your fridge is void of any not-baby food, by the way.” Goslyn said, “Which is why Dad took Marcus to the store.” Fenton groaned again.

He’d forgotten to go shopping last night.

“Sorry, Gos, I forgot to go last night.”

“Um. Fen? When was the last time you ate?” Goslyn asked, now a little worried, if her tone was anything to go by.

“I ate this morning!” Fenton defended himself. Goslyn gave him a look that Fenton had seen on his uncle often during childhood. “What? Half a bagel is eating!”

“Except you didn’t even finish it.” Goslyn replied, and Fenton groaned again.

“Marcus was crying, what was I supposed to do?”

“Put him down to sleep and finish eating?” The ten year old replied, before hopping off his bed. “Aunty Gloria’s on her way over, by the way!” Fenton felt a surge of panic, at that, as his baby cousin ran off.

Mama was going to kill him, and this was way worse than Gyro getting peeved at him over Gizmoduck.

He climbed out of bed, and made sure he didn’t look like a complete disaster, before heading to his living room. Goslyn was on the couch, watching Darkwing Duck, and Fenton glanced at the clock.

He slept for _four hours_?!

Huh, his nightmares usually started after one.

His tense was instinctive, when he heard the doorknob turn, so much like the creaky old noise of the chains…

No, no, he was safe, he was home, it was okay.

“FENTON JAMES CRACKSHELL-CABRERA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING FOR HELP!?”

Ah, so, not quite safe.

“Mama, there was no time! You were gone, and Uncle Drake was busy and the sitter had an emergency, and it’s not that big a deal, Gyro let me take the day and-”

“And it was after you tried to take Marcus into the lab! Dios mios, Pollito, you took him to a lab for his first outing!? What is wrong with you!?”

“He had fun!” Fenton tried, “We walked!” Ran, actually, but Mama didn’t need to know that.

“Fenton James Crackshell-Cabrera, you were not hatched for you to make such terrible decisions for your own son!”

“Mama…” Fenton groaned, and Goslyn giggled.

“Hi Aunty Gloria!” She said, and Gloria looked at her, demeanor changing immediately.

“Ah, Goslyn! How are you, sweetie?” She asked, “How was the field trip?”

“It was so cool!” Goslyn began chattering about the field trip, and Fenton sighed, taking the moment to calm down from his initial surge of panic.

“I’m okay…” He breathed, before forcing up the smile, the mask, and moving to join his mama and cousin on the couch.

“Oh… Pollito, I wish you would stop wearing these.” His mother noted, going to finger his dog tags. “It will just make it worse.”

“Mama, believe it or not, these make it better, not worse.” Fenton sighed, and Goslyn looked at them, confused.

“Tags?” She asked, “Why do you-” Her eyes widened, as the realization hit her. “You were in the military!?” Fenton winced.

“Y-yeah, I was.” And it had been almost two years, since he was discharged, and somehow, his ribs still hurt, and his wing never wanted to function right some days, but the VA wouldn’t do anything for him, and he focused more on Mario, now, than the pain in his ribs and wing. One day, he’d handle that part of himself, but for now, his son was more important.

The doorknob jiggled again, and Fenton tensed again, and this time, his baby cousin noticed, and Mama did, too, but the elder Cabrera said nothing, merely got up to get the door.

Uncle Drake came in, Mario swaddled up, and small girl at his side, a semi-familiar face with them, carrying some of the groceries.

“Missus Beakley, right?” Mama asked, smiling, and Beakley nodded, and the two began conversing, going to the kitchen to put the groceries away, as the little girl ran to Goslyn.

“Hi! I’m Webby!”

“Goslyn!” The two kids started talking up a storm, and Fenton got up to help his uncle, his son being placed in his arms.

“I-”

“Don’t even think about it, Fenton.” Drake told him. “You have enough to worry about.”

But he was thinking about it, because it wasn’t fair, that he could barely afford to get groceries, when the VA was supposed to be helping him, and-

No, that wasn’t okay.

‘ _Stop thinking about the negatives._ ’ He thought to himself, struggling to remember the few therapy sessions he managed to get while with Gandra, after he was first discharged.

Webby and Missus Beakley stayed for dinner, and apparently she worked with not just Drake, but his mom, before Fenton was born, before Mama met Mom.

“What was she like?” Goslyn asked, and the three family members cringed.

“Who was who like, dear?” Missus Beakley asked.

“My aunt.” Goslyn said, “Dad doesn’t talk about her, just says she died in an accident during a military thing, when Fen was in college, and Aunty just tells me to go play when I ask, and Fen makes sure to run before answering me.”

“Aww… When did she die?” Webby asked.

“About six years ago, now.” Missus Beakley said, when she realized the three wouldn’t. A quick glance told Fenton that his uncle was tense, clearly upset, and his mother’s eyes were wet, and he knew he likely wasn’t much better.

“What was her name?” Goslyn asked.

“Maria.” Fenton found the courage to say her name, because it was his job, he was the family, he should be telling her, if his mama and uncle wouldn’t. Still, it hurt, and his throat was tight, even as he spoke. “I… I named my son after her.” His cousin’s eyes widened, as did Webby’s.

“But his name is Marcus?” Webby said, confused.

“Mario.” Fenton’s throat tightened, and _god_ , it’s been six years, he should be over it by now, what was wrong with him? “His name’s Mario Marcus Drake Crackshell-Cabrera.”

“... Oh.” Goslyn said, looking at the baby swaddled and tucked to Fenton’s chest. “She was in the military?”

“Marines.” Fenton supplied.

“Fenton, too close.” Mama said, looking at him in worry.

“I’m fine Mama, I’m not a child anymore!” Fenton snapped, “Mentioning my branch won’t kill me!”

“You and Aunty Maria were marines?” Goslyn asked, eyes wide.

“I joined after she died. Mama was angry, because I dropped my classes and enlisted about two weeks after Mom’s funeral.” Fenton replied, a weak smile forming. “Uncle Drake called me a stubborn idiot, like Mom.”

“You still are.” Drake snorted.

“... What about before you were born?” Goslyn asked.

“She was very proud, and stubborn, and preferred to earn her keep rather than let anyone hand it to her.” Missus Beakley supplied.

Oh, shit, his uncle was right to call him an idiot like his mom.

After dinner, the girls’ had an impromptu sleepover, and the two watched home movies Fenton had managed to save and move with him, with Fenton and Mario with them. Neither ten year old said anything about the quiet tears on Fenton’s face, as he watched Mom laugh and smile with Mama and Uncle on the screen, a small Fenton between them, smiling shyly as he met his uncle for the first time.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as chapter 1, but I liked this section as is. That said, I'm just going down a single document and breaking it apart, rather than doing chapters in different parts - there's no set 'chapters' in this. so while I got this out, I'm still working on adding more before I upload a third part, so it may be a while before part 3 is up. -shrug-

Fenton cracks, at the end of the week, when he’s at his wits end and in tears. Gyro had sent him home multiple times to sleep, but the sitter leaves the moment he’s home, so sleep never happens, not unless his mother has the day off and comes to get him.

More than once, he’d heard his son crying, and had a flashback.

The final straw was hearing a gunshot outside his neighborhood, and he reached for his non-existent weapon at his side.

He called Mama, crying, asking her to come over because he needed help. She was at work, he’d forgotten, but she had put him on speaker, because she was on the beat and her partner needed help.

“We’re on our way, Pollito! Just breathe, okay? Mama’s on her way.” He hadn’t paused to consider who we was, until Mama came running in, and her partner behind her, worry on his face.

“Oh, Pollito- where is Marcus?” She asked.

“Sl-sleeping.” Fenton sobbed. For the first time in what felt like forever, but he was asleep, and Fenton tried, but the gunshot went off.

“Shh… I’m here Pollito. What happened?” Mama asked.

“S-someone- gun- gun shot-” Fenton choked, and Mama tensed, as did her partner.

“I’ll scout the area, Gloria.” Her partner said, “Take care of your family.” She nodded, and then they were alone.

“No more, Pollito.” Mama said, “No more of this. I’m putting my foot down - you’re moving home with me. You’re not okay, you need help.”

“I can’t afford help.” Fenton croaked.

“Well, that too, but I meant help with Marcus. I work less shifts, now, so I can have him during the day while you’re at work.” Mama replied, “And you won’t have to worry about keeping a roof over your head, or missing meals so Marcus can get his needs. This is for the best, Pollito, now let me help you, no arguments!”

So, Fenton found himself moved into his childhood home two days later, and he felt a little awkward, and unsure, but Mama was insistent it was okay, and Drake sounded relieved, when Fenton called him and told him he moved back in with his mother (even though Fenton felt like a failure for it).

Even Mister McDuck seemed to be a bit relieved, when Fenton spoke to him about changing his home address on his paperwork.

“Well, good, you need some help lad; there’s no shame in gettin’ it, especially from family.” The man had merely said, before shooing Fenton off to work. Mario is strapped to his chest, again, since Mama had a Poker thing with people named Jose and Panchito and it’s too early in Mario’s life to learn about poker.

He’s still exhausted, but not like when Gyro sent him home, about a week or two ago.

“Fenton, what is the kid doing here?” Gyro asked, tense.

“Mama had a poker thing with some friends. It’s okay! Really! Things have calmed down and he’s not gonna cry! He’s a well-behaved little sweetheart!” Fenton promised, before yawning.

He settled Mario into his small baby carrier, and set him on his desk (that was clear of anything dangerous - Fenton worked with blueprints, mostly, not actually inventing).

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gyro asked, clearly concerned. “A lab is no place for a baby!”

“Unless we’re working on anything dangerous, he’ll be fine! He’s a Mallard-Crackshell-Cabrera!” It wasn’t often he used his mom’s maiden name when announcing his family, but he’d been trying to get over things, and using Mallard was a step closer to using his mom’s name, to using his son’s name. He yawned again.

“Right…”

Fenton wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, or why Gyro let him sleep, but as he sat up, he saw Gyro holding Mario, and looking panicked, and he was up immediately.

“Oh man, oh man, I’m so sorry Doctor Gearloose!” Fenton cried, taking Mario into his arms. Mario calmed, recognizing Fenton. “I guess I was more tired than I realized…”

“Why was I sent down if everything’s alright?” Donald questioned, and Fenton turned, a confused look on his face.

“Sent- you called for backup, but didn’t wake me up?” Fenton asked, confused, but Gyro was still in a slight state of panic, and Fenton fought an exasperated, fond look (and he’s sure he failed). He looked at Donald. “Um, everything’s fine. I have him.” Donald nodded, and smiled at the now-cooing baby.

“Aww, what a cutie.” Donald said, and Fenton couldn’t stop his grin.

“Isn’t he, though?” He asked, “He’s such a sweetheart, too! You know, when he’s not crying.” Donald let out a small laugh, at that, and suddenly Fenton found himself talking to Donald about the other duck’s nephews, and navy career before them.

By the time Donald leaves, Gyro is calm - or, rather, calmer than before - and is just staring at him in confusion.

“What?” Fenton asked, but Gyro just shook his head.

“Nothing, just… get back to work.”

=0=0=0=

Fenton was rubbing his wrist more often than usual. He hated the aching pain that seemed to never fade completely, but get worse as the day went on. Over the counter pain medicine didn't work, anymore, and it worried Fenton that if he took enough to help the pain, he would overdose. So, he didn't take anything.

Which was a bad idea, when working long hours in the lab, testing a robotic suit.

But Gyro didn't notice, or just didn't mention it, and regardless, Fenton was grateful. He would tell Gyro about Mario, and his uncle, and Mama, but some things he refused to speak about - Mom, his brief acting career in college, his time in the marines, his PTS, his rather bloody discharge…

“Hey, Fenton?” Dewey asked, and Fenton wondered when the kid decided to visit the lab.

“Huh? Yeah?” He looked down at the kid, who held up his dog tags.

“You dropped these on the first floor. I didn't know you were lieutenant in the marines!”

Gyro paused in his work, Fenton noticed when he glanced over, but he nodded regardless.

“Uh, yeah, I uh… I got out almost two years ago.”

“Cool!” Dewey said, “My uncle Donald was in the Navy, before me and my brothers were born, you know!” Fenton smiled.

“So he said, when I met him a few days ago.”

Dewey stayed, asking about where Fenton had traveled, and he was able to say The Middle East without panicking.

The boy seemed to sense his unease with the topic, though, and said his uncle was waiting for him, and left.

Gyro, once more, didn't mention anything to him.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- ~~please validate my stupid butt with comments I promise I cry whenever someone gives me one, even if it's just an 'awesome job'.~~


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short and I didn't think it'd fit with any other parts of the fic. It's basically an interlude between the major arcs of the timeline, so it's very short!
> 
> I figured I'd upload it for my birthday. 8D

Drake needed a babysitter, and Mama couldn't handle both Mario and Goslyn, and the lab was less of a bad place for a 10 year old than it was for a baby, so Fenton took his cousin to the lab for the day.

Gyro looked annoyed, but they had the suit hidden away, and were working in something else, so she stayed.

Until Fenton realized his baby cousin was trying to get him fired. There was no other reason as to why she was acting like a lunatic - or maybe he was just not used to kids around - even after discharge, he wasn't ever around them until a few months ago, when his uncle adopted Goslyn. And Gyro - god, poor gyro - looked ready to break down in some emotional angry range.

So Fenton, thinking quickly, picked Goslyn up, said he'd be back soon, and ran to drop her off with Missus Beakley.

“I tried to watch her at the lab, since she wanted to see it since I got hired, but uh, Gyro… Gyro doesn't seem to like her.” Fenton winced, as Goslyn ran off with Webby. Missus Beakley chuckled.

“It's quite alright, Lieutenant; had your uncle called me, I would have taken her for the day.” She reassured him, and then shooed him back off to work.

He didn’t register that she called him by his rank until he was already back at work, elbow deep in a mess of electronic panels.

“Wait, where’d the kid go?” Gyro asked, when he came back from… wherever he’d gone when Fenton was out. The duck looked at him, blinking.

“I dropped her off at my uncle’s friend’s, since she was bothering you.” Fenton replied, and he barely notice the rather hurt look on Gyro’s face, before the other scientist returned to work without a word.

‘ _What did I do? He hasn’t talked to me outside of work things in days. At least before we’d talk about stupid people we’ve run into…_ ’ Fenton thought with a frown. He looked away from Gyro, and down at the panels.

Back to work, he supposed.

When he picked Goslyn up, she was bright eyed and jabbering about what she and the other kids did. He smiled, and ruffled her hair feathers, before allowing Missus Beakley lecture him into bringing Goslyn over tomorrow, as well, since Gos clearly told them she was staying with him and his mom overnight.

Dinner was chaotic with a ten year old in the same house as a two month old, but Fenton managed it, while Mama went to work the beat, and Mario was so much calmer now than he was just a month ago.

“Hi, Pollito.” Fenton smiled at his son, that night, as Goslyn slept in the guest room. He was in his old bedroom, with Mario in his bassinet next to him most nights. Right now, though, Fenton had him in his arms, against his chest, as he sat in bed, and he couldn’t stop smiling at the boy. His little white patch of feathers over his left eye was the cutest thing, to Fenton. Most of their family agreed with him, though Goslyn thought his little hair feathers were cuter than the little patch. “Oh, oh, big yawn, you sleepy head!” His smile turned to a grin, when his son yawned. “Were you good for Abuela today? Or did you give her a run for her money, like you do with me, huh?” He leaned down, and nuzzled his beak against his son’s little one. “Aww, I’m just kidding, Pollito, you’re always such a sweetie! How about a song?”

“-Sch!” His son let out a sneeze, in response.

“Ha! I’ll take that as a yes!” Fenton laughed quietly. “ _A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos? A quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios? A quien vas a decirle ahora te amo?_ ” His son was entranced, now, and Fenton shifted, bringing Mario closer to his heart. “ _Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo. Detendrás el tiempo sobre en la almohada. Pasaran mil horas en tu mirada solo. Existirá la vida amándote. Ahora qui..._ en...?” Fenton stared at his son, a bit baffled at the sleeping duckling. “Abuela tired you out, huh? You never fall asleep before the first verse is done…” He smiled, though, and kissed his son’s head gently, before tucking him into his bassinet. “Buenas noches, mi hijo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Ahora Quien by Marc Anthony ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B6AQSg4Jgo )
> 
> ALSO, CHECK OUT THE AWESOME ART CHIBIGIRLLAND DREW OF MARIO MARCUS DRAKE CRACKSHELL-CABRERA  
> https://crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com/post/177308321428/chibigirlland-im-a-sucker-for-characters-being
> 
> I'M STILL CRYING OVER IT??? (crackshellcabrera is my sideblog for Ducktales and this AU, so feel free to hit that up, you'll get some minor spoilers/insights to the au!)
> 
> Also, comments keep me going via validation over being a dork over ducks lmao


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this part bc I got more on the document I'm writing in, so ya'll get part 3 lol

The next morning, Fenton didn’t notice anything missing from his college box, when he passed it in the living room. Mama and Goslyn had been looking at it last night, before Mama went to work. He had Mario again, since Mama was sleeping, and Goslyn was excited to see her new friends again, so he figured he could handle Mario in the lab (Gyro, certainly, was somewhat used to his presence now, and didn’t panic upon his crying).

So, with Goslyn dropped off, Fenton took his son to work, and Gyro merely rolled his eyes at the sight of Mario strapped to Fenton’s chest.

“Don’t you have a carriage for him? A stroller? Anything?” Gyro asked.

“Well, I have a stroller, but I like carrying him.” Fenton replied, shrugging, and Gyro paused, at that, staring at him with an odd look on his face.

It almost seemed… fond.

Regardless, Fenton went to work on his blueprints, with Mario strapped to his chest. As he worked, he felt the now familiar sting of his aching ribs, and his mind thinking back to things he didn’t want to remember.

“Fenton?” He heard Gyro say, some time later. “You okay?”

“I almost died.” He heard himself say, “And some small part of me still wishes that I had.”

“What the fuck?” He paused, at Gyro’s horrified question, and forced a laugh.

“Sorry, I just… I get _moods_ sometimes, and I forget to filter myself. Just forget it. I’m sorry, just… Yeah, I’m gonna go change Marcus.”

He did not _run away_ , he kept telling himself.

He was grateful, when Gyro didn’t say anything, when he returned with Mario. Scrooge McDuck was there, though, and apparently waiting for _him_.

“Ah, lad, I see you have the wee one with you today.” Scrooge said, a bit amused. Fenton nodded.

“Yeah, uh, Mama worked the beat last night, so I brought him with me.” He replied, nervous.

“He seems quite content, strapped to your chest, all snug.” Scrooge chuckled. Fenton grinned.

“It took a while before he figured out crying wasn’t fun, but yeah, he’s good.” He promised.

“Aye, I can certainly see that, lad! Now, there’s somethin’ I must speak to you about; somethin’ the kids brought up.” Fenton hesitated, worried.

“Sir?”

“It seems your cousin enjoys pilfering objects stashed away, just like my great-nephews, as she brought a stack of papers with her and shared it with the kids.” Scrooge spoke, as they left the lab. Or, Scrooge left, and Fenton hurried after him, after Gyro accepted Mario into his arms. “They came bargin’ into my office, begging that I have it put into production, should you agree to it.”

“Produc- oh god, what did Goslyn take?” Fenton asked, fear in his eyes.

“An old playscript, and after reading it myself, I must admit, I see their point. It’s a great play you’ve got there, and it should have been produced long ago!” Scrooge said, and Fenton stared at him, eyes wide.

“Wh- which one?” His voice cracked, and Scrooge handed the script to him.

_Mi Corazon_ stared back up at him, and he felt his heart break.

He was in college, and wrote it for a class, and then he found out Mom had died, and he finished it, turned it in, and then dropped his classes to join the marines. It had been his first and only A in the class, he learned later.

“Are. Are you sure?” Fenton asked.

“Aye, laddie! Now, since it's your play, you will handle everything.” Scrooge kept talking, and Fenton was torn on his feelings about the matter.

On the one hand, he was getting the opportunity to do what he'd always _dreamed_ of doing, but on the other hand, he was being slapped in the face of his original emotions of losing his mother.

“What about Doctor Gearloose?” Fenton asked, headed back to the lab with Scrooge, after paperwork had been signed and filed.

“I already told him I'd be stealing you for a project, so he knows you'll be scarce most of the time during production.” Scrooge said, and Fenton nodded, smiling brightly.

“Yes sir, thank you sir!”

He returned to the lab, only to find Gyro asleep at his desk, with Mario snuggled up to him, sleeping peacefully. He took several pictures, because _his_ _son_ was cute, and it had nothing to do with Gyro!

He let the two sleep, and merely went about tidying up the lab, since it was a mess, and Gyro kind of hated messes, especially ones that Fenton made.

When Gyro woke up, Fenton took Mario back, thanking the taller scientist. Nothing else was said on the matter, and they returned to work.

=0=0=0=

He was silent, as he and Goslyn headed back home, and he could tell she was nervous about something. Clearly, she knew he was approached about the script she pilfered from his box, and was waiting for punishment. He glanced up at the sky with a small sigh.

“You know I have to tell Uncle Drake.” He said, and she winced.

“I just saw it last night and it was so good, I wanted to show Webby an-an-and the triplets!” Goslyn said.

“So why didn’t you ask me?” Fenton asked.

“Because… Because I knew you’d say no…” She grumbled a bit, crossing her arms over her chest.

“So you thought _stealing_ it, would be better?” Fenton asked, a bit exasperated. “Gos, you know better than that.”

“I know, I just… Sometimes I… I dunno…”

“Want attention?” Fenton asked, “Want to act out, to get rid of your frustration?” She looked at him, confused.

“How did you…?”

“I was adopted too, Goslyn.” Fenton pointed out, amused. “I mean, sure, I stayed with family, but my biological dad was Mama’s brother. His girlfriend was freaking out, and my father wanted to... “ He hesitated, for a moment. “He wanted to get rid of me, when I was an egg.”

“What!?” Goslyn cried, eyes wide.

“Yeah, and my biological mom put me into the system, since my moms didn’t know about her, and he threatened her. I didn’t know _any_ of that, for the longest. I spent a good seven years in the system, before Mama and Mom finally found me, and claimed rights as biological relatives.” Fenton replied, “I acted out, too. It’s not a good thing, either. I ended up grounded more times than I could count!” He smiled, and ruffled her hair. “But, I found an outlet in high school, when I met Uncle Drake properly.”

“Theatre stuff.” Goslyn said, understanding.

“Yes, and it helped channel my emotions in a healthy way. You like hockey, right?” The look he got was the same one his uncle used, when he was 16 and asked stupid questions. “Have you considered joining a hockey team?”

Her expression told him that, no, she hadn't thought of it. Then again, asking your new parent to join anything is rather scary - he hadn’t asked either of his moms for _anything_ until six months after being with them, when he asked if he could have a small cookie for his birthday (the orphanage he was in was cheap, and he’d only ever gotten a cookie for his birthday, like most of the kids in the place). They’d just smiled, and his little mind had been _blown_ at the cookie _cake_ they had gotten, and that they’d gotten him _presents_.

He knew how she was feeling, with being afraid to ask for things. Yes, she was more outgoing than he had been, at that age, but sometimes, when circumstances mirror a point in time, one got more afraid to ask for something specific, and he was sure that’s how she was feeling about the matter.

“I’m sure Uncle Drake would be okay with it.” Fenton said, looking at his cousin as he opened the door.

“Okay with what?” Fenton turned, finding his mama and uncle on the couch. His uncle was reading, while Mama was watching her telenovellas.

“Um…”

“Gos wants to join a hockey team.” Fenton said, and Goslyn winced, moving to hide behind him.

Yeah, she was afraid to be told she couldn’t do something she loved, just like Fenton had been.

“Ah, sure, we can look at the peewee hockey teams at home.” Drake said, and Goslyn’s eyes widened.

“Really!?”

“Of course, Goslyn. You could have asked, I don’t mind.” Drake said, and Goslyn launched herself onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She cried, and then Fenton grinned.

“That said, she stole my script from college.” He said, and Drake gave her a scalding look, as she looked at him, betrayed.

“I just wanted to show my new friends!” She defended herself.

“And because of that, Mister McDuck decided to put it into production.” _That_ got Mama's attention, and both his mama and uncle stared at him, eyes wide.

“You're putting on a play? _Your_ play, that you wrote?” Mama asked, and Fenton grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Ahhh, Pollito, congratulations!” Mama was hugging him immediately, and he grinned more, even as his uncle came up and hugged him as well.

Nobody in the family made a comment about Goslyn’s punishment being rather lenient; she _did_ get Fenton an opportunity to do what he loves - _and_ get paid for it.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The "mood" mentioned is part of Fenton's PTS, but I'm not sure if that's entirely accurate. It's part of his backstory, which will be further explored as the fic goes on


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theatre Arc, part 1

It took a month to set everything up. He’d turned to college students who wanted a taste of production, but had no time because they needed jobs to pay for their classes, and Fenton offered them both. Some were his age, some were fresh from high school, some were older, and one particular face he knew from working backstage on Darkwing Duck, and he'd hired her immediately for the makeup art and costumes. She'd been thrilled, when she saw it was  _ his _ musical going on, when she got hired.

Between producing a musical, being a full time intern, and being a single parent, Fenton found himself torn apart, and most of the time, he had Mario with him when working on the musical.

His son even ended up getting a part, when they all realized he wrote a scene with an infant.

It'd been Kylee’s idea, to be fair.

He hadn't planned on taking a role, either, but someone suggested he take the lead, and the rest agreed.

His schedule got more hectic, after that.

And somehow, they got it all ready within a month.

“I can't believe we're having opening night  _ tomorrow _ !” Orsen, a young robin, squealed in excitement. With him was Alya, his twin.

“I'm so excited!” Alya agreed, and Fenton smiled, as he finished the last alteration on Alya’s dress.

“Just don't puke on stage.” He teased, and the twins laughed.

It was a running joke, ever since Mario puked during rehearsals three weeks ago.

“We won't, Lieutenant Cabrera!” The two promised, and Fenton smiled. He was getting used to being called Lieutenant, again, and they only knew because they had done a “get to know each other” circle the first day that everyone was hired and settled.

He finished other last minute tasks, before they shut the theatre and headed out. The others went home, and Fenton went to the lab.

Gyro had said he'd watch Goslyn and Mario, since he didn't want her at the theatre, when they were still scrambling to get things together, and he hoped they all were okay. Gyro was getting better with Mario, but Mario  _ and _ Goslyn was new territory for him.

“Fen!” Goslyn hugged him, and he smiled.

“Hey, kiddo! Did you have fun?”

“It was awesome!” Goslyn cried, and tugged on his arm. He let himself be dragged to the desk Gyro was working at, and the intern smiled. Mario was nestled in the straps Fenton usually carried his son in, sleeping against Gyro’s chest, and Gyro was working on a small prototype, with one arm around Mario, keeping him in place.

“What’s this, then?” Fenton asked, and Gyro chuckled.

“Ask the genius behind it.” He said, motioning to Goslyn. The little girl grinned brightly.

“It’s gonna help with Marcus!” She proclaimed. Fenton looked at her, an amused look on his face.

“And how’s that?” He asked.

“It’s gonna tell us stuff about his body, and if he’s sick or not, and if he needs a new diaper and stuff!” Goslyn said, clearly proud of herself.

“Aww, that’s sweet, Gos.” Fenton said, hugging her and kissing her head. She whined, trying to shove him away, and Fenton let go with a small laugh. He turned to Gyro, and smiled softly. “Thanks, Gyro.” Gyro shrugged, in response.

“It’s not like I could work on anything else with them around, and without you here to help me. Besides, she mentioned he got sick a while ago?” Gyro asked, and Fenton could have sworn he heard a hint of worry in his boss’s voice.

“Yeah, it was just a small fever, and an upset stomach. He’s all better now.” Fenton replied. “I, uh, I’m sorry I haven’t really been around much.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Fenton, I knew you wouldn’t be. Mister McDuck warned me that you’d be scarce, with the project he wanted you to work on.” Gyro said, “What kind of project  _ are _ you working on?” Fenton laughed nervously.

“It was just… something I started in college, and just. Never got the chance to actually do, since I joined the marines and then switched majors.” He told the taller scientist. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Sounds like a big deal to me.” Gyro replied, looking up at him. Fenton shrugged, smiling a bit.

“Um… Kinda, yeah, I guess.” He admitted. Gyro smiled.

“Well, congratulations, then.”

“Thanks, Gyro.”

=0=0=0=

Fenton was nervous, as he adjusted the collar on his costume. His hair feathers were thrown wild and free (and it felt  _ weird _ , because the only ones to see him like this were his mothers and uncle, and now Mario), and his outfit was mussed in a way that was meant to suggest he’d been fighting. There was fake blood covering him, and the death scene wasn’t long from now, but this was the scene he’d dreaded most.

This was scene about his mom, in a sense. It was the turning point of the story; after this, they would break for the intermission, before act two started.

He walked on stage with Harrison, a man around his age, with other  _ soldiers _ following from behind, and others from the other end of the stage.

“ _ These orders are mad! _ ” Harrison told Fenton, in character.

“ _ These orders keep us alive! _ ” Fenton defended, “ _ They keep us, and our families alive! _ ”

“ _ Rise up! _ ” Someone called, even as the effects of explosions rang about the theatre.

Harrison let out a cry.

“ _ Watch out! _ ” He pushed Fenton back, and their falls were controlled, but a part of Fenton’s brain screamed  _ no _ , while his chest ached in the way he knew wasn’t okay.

“ _ NO! _ ” His cry rang out across the theatre, as he scrambled to Harrison, moving to hold him. “ _ Amigo,  _ **_amigo_ ** _ , why? Kent,  _ **_why_ ** _? _ ”

“ _ I’ve asked myself that, everyday, Ori… It’s up to you, now, go… Go, and lead them home. _ ” Harrison breathed, and Fenton stared down at him in horror, channeling his emotions from losing his mother - from losing Bitty.

The lights dimmed, and everyone moved - Harrison rolled out as Fenton stood, the spotlight now on him.

“My friend… Oh, my friend, my friend, you were the best of us, and I am sorry. I knew these orders were wrong, and yet I followed them, only to lose you, to a fight I couldn’t protect you from. I cannot even begin to understand what I thought I knew before. You were right, my friend, and I hope that when my time has come, you will be there on the other side, ready to welcome me with open arms and a laugh and smile. And when that time comes? Well, only then, will I cry.

“So why? Why do we fight, when all it brings is pain? All the walls and the ground will be covered in blood stains, and yet nobody will stop it? No, no, I refuse to keep the cycle going further. We’re at war, a useless war, and orders are no longer important.

“The only thing we need to worry about are the peoples, the lives at stake. Wives are dying, sons are dying, lovers and brothers are giving their lives to a useless fight. Fight or flight, it’s a rule we live by on instinct, and in this, I have to choose flight. Not for me, but for my men, and only then… Only then, can we truly know freedom, and friendship, and it’s time to end!

“I refuse to follow orders I can no longer defend.” He knew his emotions were in his voice, he was making sure they would be, as he thought of his mother - as he thought of Bitty, and Shorty, and Titan, and Rogue, and even Cam...

“ _ Hey, it’s time to go! _ ” Someone in the back called, faded, but firm, like a soldier in command giving another soldier an order.

“I don’t want to go.” He spoke, as if he were speaking Bitty, to his mother, and his voice had cracked, as he spoke.

He moved, regardless, and the spotlight went out.

He could hear Mama crying, in the audience. It was the only sound in the theatre, besides the announcer informing everyone of the intermission, and that the cast will be sitting and taking questions, in a few minutes, while the crew makes changes behind the curtain.

The cast took a few moments to get rid of the fake blood, and some ate granola and protein bars to keep them going, as they moved to settle on the edge of the stage, sitting down.

“Hi! Welcome, guys, I hope you all liked act one!” Harrison - their resident spokesman, since Fenton had known he wouldn’t be able to do it after that scene - spoke into the microphone.

The audience went nuts, and Fenton rubbed the back of his neck, as Orsen nudged him, grinning, even as one of the crew came and delivered Mario to him, having been picked up from Mama and Uncle Drake, in order to participate in act two.

“So, any questions?”

Hands shot in the air.

“Who wrote this?” Was the first question. Everyone pointed to Fenton, as he meekly raised his hand.

“I did.” He said, into the mic he had.

“And we all love that he did, because holy crap, guys, it’s amazing. Act two is just as good as act one!” Orsen said, grinning. Fenton shrunk a bit, rubbing his neck again.

“Aww, we’re embarrassing Lieutenant Cabrera!” Harrison teased, and another hand shot up. “Yes?”

“Why are you calling him Lieutenant Cabrera?” The young girl asked.

“Um, I was in the military, and my rank was lieutenant. They found out and decided to call me by it.” Fenton answered.

“So is this based off a real experience you had in the military?” Someone else asked.

“No, I wasn’t in the military by then. This was written when I was in college.” Fenton replied, “My mom… she was military, though.” There were a few more questions, ranging from the effort it took to put into the musical, and the cast’s lives. Fenton kept most of his answers vague, when they asked about his life. He did confirm that the baby in his arms was his, though, and called him Mario Crackshell-Cabrera.

So that was a win, in his mind.

He would swear he saw Gyro sitting with his family, as they’re ushered to get ready for act two, but he really wasn’t sure.

When the show ended, and Fenton went to meet his friends and family, Gyro was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that monologue for the musical was intense and thank god for anthro for being willing to throw some ideas around for it. That said, if ya'll wanna read me blabber about this au (or the magic panchito au that's set after this one), or have questions, catch me at crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO, ART FOR A FUTURE PART OF THIS FIC: https://crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com/post/177504624188/toxikku-commission-for-crackshellcabrera  
> it was worth the money, just FYI. Toxikku is way talented holy crap.
> 
> ALSO, chibigirlland on tumblr made art of Mario and I'm still crying over how cute it is: https://crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com/post/177308321428/chibigirlland-im-a-sucker-for-characters-being
> 
> ~~And remember! Comments are fuel for this dumpster fire of a fic.~~


	6. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a minor plot point between major plot points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fenton's PTS is triggered in this, and he kinda hurts Gyro (on accident) because of it. Nothing explicit, but I thought it was important to add a scene like this, because it _is_ important, and it's a harsh lesson Fenton's learning that he needs help, something the passage of time can't really give him.
> 
> So, yeah, uh, this is your fair warning on the matter. if you want to skip this, I can deduce it specifically in the next chapter, before you read that one.

It had been three days, since opening night, and Fenton hadn't expected to hear a familiar tune being hummed while in the lab. He looked up from his blueprints, and looked towards Gyro. The taller scientist was humming, and Fenton made a confused face.

“How do you know that song?” He asked, and Gyro paused, glancing back at him. The rooster hesitated.

“I, uh. I saw the play.” He admitted, and Fenton felt his stomach twist itself into complicated knots. “Goslyn invited me to opening night.”

“Oh…” Fenton looked back down at his work, even as Manny shook his head in disbelief, Lil’Bulb smacking his bulb with his hand. He could feel his face was a bit warm, at the knowledge that he  _ had _ seen Gyro, sitting with his family.

They were silent, as they worked, and Fenton paused to rub at his wrist. It had been getting worse, as he'd known when the doctor his uncle dragged him to a year ago said it would.

“Hey!” Fenton jumped at the sudden greeting, and he heard Gyro swear. He looked over to the door, only to see Webby, Dewey, Huey, and Louie there.

“Oh, hi kids!” He smiled, “What’s shakin’, bacon?”

“What’s this do?” Dewey asked, and both Fenton and Gyro yelled out as he pressed a button.

Literal fireworks went off, and Fenton felt his heart stop, and he tasted blood and dirt in his mouth. He felt someone grab him, and he immediately threw them off.

“Nnngh…” Gyro’s moan pulled him back, and Fenton shook his head. He backed up, when his vision cleared, and he saw the kids’ terrified faces. He glanced around, before spying Gyro on the ground, curled into half a ball, pain on his face.

“Oh god - oh god, oh no, oh god -  _ I am so sorry Gyro! _ ” He cried, too terrified to move.

What if he hurt someone else? God forbid he hurt the kids, too.

“What in the blazes is going on down here!?” Mister McDuck was suddenly there, with Donald, and Fenton looked at the other duck, panic on his face.

“Mister Fenton snapped!” Huey blurted out, and Donald immediately turned to him, from kneeling by Gyro.

“ _ What _ !?”

“Dewey accidentally set off some fireworks, and Mister Fenton was all weird and tense, and then Doctor Gearloose touched him, and Mister Fenton  _ threw him across the room _ !” Louie cried, eyes wide.

“I think he was having a flashback.” Webby said, “And Doctor Gearloose touched him before he was himself again.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Fenton cried, “I didn’t-”

“We know.” Scrooge said, looking at him. “It was an accident. Lad, it’s alright. Now, what year is it?” Fenton frowned, and he was sure  _ someone _ told Scrooge how to handle a vet with flashbacks - maybe Donald, when he’d first gotten out years ago?

“Twenty seventeen.” He replied, “I’m in Doctor Gearloose’s lab, and I’m safe, and I’m  _ fine _ .” Scrooge nodded, at that.

“May I come closer?” He asked, and Fenton hesitated, but nodded. If anyone could handle Fenton, it had to be the world’s greatest adventurer, right?

Scrooge stepped closer, and Fenton was guided to sit down, away from the others. The single parent’s stomach was in knots, as he kept glancing over at Gyro, who was now sitting up and talking to Donald.

“I didn’t-”

“Lad, calm down, we know it was an accident.” Scrooge said, “However, I want to know if this is going to be a recurring thing - if it is, you need help, Lad.” Fenton looked hurt, at the thought of it happening again.

He  _ had _ been getting better, even Mama and Drake had said he’d been healing - but sometimes, time doesn’t heal everything, it seemed.

“Fenton?” Scrooge asked, and Fenton briefly looked up at him. He was sure he looked as upset as he felt.

“I’ll get help.” He said quietly, and Scrooge pat him gently on the shoulder. Fenton tensed at the physical contact, and Scrooge pulled back.

“Good. Now, I believe it may be best if you head home for the day.” Scrooge said, and Fenton was cut off before he could protest. “None of that; I’m sending the whole lab home today.” Fenton deflated, at that, and nodded.

He hated that Louie took a step closer to his brothers, and that Dewey grabbed Huey’s hand to tug him back to them.

He hurried home.


	7. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theatre arc part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was further in the document than I thought, so you're getting the second part of the theatre arc today.
> 
> Fair warning: another PTS flashback happens, though this time, it's got a happier ending. 8D

The rest of the week was… chaotic. The kids and Goslyn were over at the lab, with summer now letting the kids run wild. Goslyn spent most of the week in Duckburg, with Mama and Fenton, and Missus Beakley let her stay with the other kids at McDuck Manor, whenever both Mama and Fenton worked days. Those days, Fenton brought Mario to work, and every now and then, Fenton and Gyro would take turns with caring for the baby.

But the kids constantly came around the lab, just to  _ learn _ , they claimed, and neither Gyro or Fenton really had the heart to tell them no, not when they showed an interest in science.

Except they were trying to get Fenton  _ fired _ .

Thankfully, there were no more incidents with fireworks or anything that could set Fenton off into a flashback, but the fact remained that the kids were causing a ruckus and Gyro would glare at  _ him _ for it all.

‘ _ I’m gonna get fired over stupid shit I didn’t even do oh man, how do I get the kids to  _ **_stop_ ** _!? _ ’ He thought, as he laid under Gyro’s confused and slightly annoyed body. The kids had  _ tripped them _ , he knew they did, because he could hear Webby and Goslyn  _ giggling _ .

“S-sorry.” He stammered.

“The kids are a menace.” Gyro muttered, rolling off of Fenton, and sitting up. Fenton heard soft moans from all five of the kids, and felt his heart rate spike.

“What the  _ hell _ are they trying to do?!” He whispered sharply, and Gyro snorted.

“Question of the century.” The taller bird replied, standing up. Gyro offered his hand, and Fenton debated whether choosing his wrist over the offered help would be offensive or not.

He tried to ignore Gyro’s furrowed brow, when he declined the help, and got up on his own.

His phone let out a small sound effect from his uncle’s show, and he frowned, pulling it out to check it.

[Gos] ASK HIM TO THE CAST PARTY TOMORROW

He gave his cousin a glare, but she grinned.

[Gos] You think today is bad? Ask him to the party or we’ll double our efforts

[Fen] You wouldn’t DARE

[Gos] Try me

Fenton let out a groan, at her last text. Of  _ course _ she’d blackmail him into asking Gyro to the party. Was he really  _ that _ bad, at keeping his crush a secret from everyone? And, yeah, he was man enough to admit he had a crush on Gyro, but only to himself! Nobody else had to know.

Except his cousin knew, and it was clear she told her newfound friends.

[Fen] Fine, I’ll ask him if you all LEAVE US ALONE

[Gos] Deal

“Aw, man, Granny wants us to go home!” Webby announced, about five minutes later of  _ suspicious quiet _ .

Fenton was not the only one tense, at their silence.

“Oh, too bad.” Gyro said, his tone completely flat. Fenton smiled, and fought a chuckle, at the response.

“Be safe going home, kids.” Fenton said, “Gos, I’ll pick you up after work, alright?”

“Okay Fen!” Goslyn said, smirking as she hugged him.

That little  _ shit _ .

He ruffled her hair feathers, in retaliation. She whined, fixing her hair as the four left the lab. Once five minutes had passed, one of them spoke.

“Oh thank god.”

“Fenton, you’re related to one of them.” Gyro said, chuckling.

“She’s trying to  _ kill me _ , I swear!” He complained, even though he knew the truth of the matter.

Gyro’s laugh made him smile, despite himself.

“I doubt that,” Gyro smirked, “ _ Fen _ .”

“Shut up!” Fenton cried, embarrassed. “Goslyn’s the only one allowed to call me that!”

Gyro laughed again, and Fenton couldn’t stop his own laughter from bubbling up.

“They  _ tripped us _ .” Gyro wheezed, “ _ Why _ !?”

“Probably to set us up in those romantic comedies Gos and Mama watch all the time.”

They laughed harder.

“If they wanted to set us up, they should have tried something without physical violence!”

“You mean like blackmail?” Fenton asked, and Gyro snorted.

“Sure, why not.” He said, “Worked for my parents.”

“Oh, geez.” Fenton said, turning back to his work. “That’s messed up.”

“Says the guy who told me he almost died, kind of wished he had, and then fled the room.” Gyro pointed out. Fenton winced.

“You still remember that, huh?” He asked.

“Well, it’s not everyday my friend tells me he wishes he died.” Gyro said, tone flat. They were friends.

Baby steps, it seemed.

“I… could make it up to you?” He offered. Gyro looked at him.

“Tell me what happened?”

“Um. It was just - it was overseas. It’s classified.” Fenton winced. Mostly, at least. “But I  _ can  _ tell you that my squad and I were in a tight spot, and one died, because of me. We all almost died, multiple times, really, there have been  _ so many _ close calls, you know? But we lost one, that day. The  _ youngest _ \- he was just nineteen, you know? Gone, dead, bullet to the head and left to die in a foreign country. I couldn’t bring him home, and… It’s been a mess.”

It was the most he’d talked about Bitty in a long time, and part of him was glad it was to Gyro.

“You blame yourself.” Gyro noted.

“I was the squad leader.” Fenton replied, sighing. “So, yeah, that, uh, that's what happened.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I… I can't even imagine what that's like.” Gyro said, and Fenton could hear the sincerity in the other's voice. “I'm sorry.” Fenton shrugged.

“It… was common, apparently, in that area.” He said, before wincing. “Though you aren't supposed to know that.”

“Like that's ever stopped you.” Gyro was teasing him, trying to make him smile, and Fenton gave a soft smile at his attempt.

“There's a cast party tomorrow.” He said, “You wanna come with me?” Gyro looked surprised, at the question, before he slowly nodded.

“Uh, s-sure.”

[Fen] HE SAID YES AND IDK IF IT'S PLATONIC OR A DATE

[Gos] you idiot

=0=0=0=

The party was bigger than Fenton had anticipated. They’d said it was going to be a  _ small _ cast party, but he could see several people that weren’t cast or related to any of the cast in any way, be it as dates or friends or partners. He tried to stay with Gyro, because of it, because if  _ he _ was uncomfortable with the size, he was sure Gyro was flat out petrified of all the possible social interaction with strangers.

He pointedly didn’t acknowledge that, at one point, he saw his mother and uncle approach Gyro in the corner the taller scientist had secluded himself to.

“Small my ass!” Fenton hissed at Harrison, when the other bird approached with his girlfriend.

“To be fair, most of us thought it was going to be just us and our friends and family.” He replied. Fenton sighed, at that.

The sound came from out of nowhere, and he was vaguely aware that his name was being called.

“ _ Lieutenant Cabrera! _ ” It sounded like Harrison, but also…

Also like Bitty.

“ _ Fenton! _ ” Gyro? Why was Gyro in- no, no, he couldn’t be. “ _ Fenton, come on, come back to me, Fenton! You’re safe! _ ” Safe? But it was a battlefield- “ _ Harrison, back the hell up! _ ”

Harrison.

The cast party.

His vision cleared, showing a worried Gyro in front of him, and Fenton blinked, before smiling weakly.

“I’m okay.” He said, voice quiet, despite himself trying to be reassuring. Gyro sighed.

“Where-”

“Cast party. It’s twenty seventeen.” Fenton replied, still with a soft smile. “I promise, I'm okay now, Gyro.”

“Just  _ kiss _ already!” Webby, Goslyn, Huey, Dewey, and Louie shouted. Donald immediately started scolding the kids, but Fenton felt his face burn, before he pressed a kiss to Gyro's cheek, in thanks.

It was cute, seeing Gyro blush, as the kids let out excited shrieks.

Goslyn nearly throttled him at home, when he told her it was just a  _ thank you _ kiss, and that they weren't dating.

“Why would he want to date a guy who's barely sane and has a baby?” had been his reply, and he pretended to not notice his family's sad looks, when he'd said that.

=0=0=0=

[photo: Fenton kissing Gyro on cheek]

[caption: McDuck's scientist dating his intern??]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~remember, comments fuel my writing engine~~
> 
> Ya'll can blabber about this or basically anything disney duck related to me at www.crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com OR at https://pillowfort.io/captainrex


	8. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several aftermaths, of several points in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is the Gizmoduck breeze through and tbh? IDEC if it's not up to par it was late and I wasn't wanting to watch the episode to do a play by play because, again, it was late, and also because I barely survived the first watch through bc secondhand embarrassment was way too much for me.
> 
> So have it. Take it. I'm far enough in the next part that IDGAF lmao
> 
> again, unbeta'd, bc I go by first draft like an idiot.

It had been a few days since the cast party, and Fenton was glad that kiss hadn't changed things between him and Gyro. He'd hate to lose Gyro as a friend - the boss part be damned. Even Mario seemed to like hanging out with Gyro, now, and Fenton smiled, as he looked over at the two.

Mario had been fussing, and Gyro had just told Fenton to finish what he needed to, and that he, Gyro, would take care of the little duckling. That had been an hour ago.

Now they were both asleep at Gyro’s desk, with Mario against Gyro’s chest, the rooster’s arms around the boy in a protective hold.

He couldn’t help but take the picture! Especially since his uncle - both of them, now that his other uncle was back from overseas - would love to see it!

So, yeah, he posted the picture to Beakbook, but only because his uncles would want to see it, and his one uncle - technically Mama’s half brother or something - had just got back onto Beakbook, after some issues with an ex or something, and also being overseas, so it didn’t matter!

It was just so his uncles and Mama could see how cute his son was!

He’d even made that his caption!

[My son is so CUTE!]

Besides, Gyro didn’t _do_ social media, so it wouldn’t be a problem! Only people on his friend list could see his stuff!

“Ngh…!” Mario let out a whine, and Fenton paused in taking more photos.

“Aw, you ready to go home, Pollito?” He asked his son, smiling. After cleaning up the lab, he gently pried his son from Gyro’s grip, put a blanket over his boss, and left a note for the taller scientist.

He strapped his son to his chest, grabbed his cold coffee, and headed home.

His cousin’s text message drew him to his phone as he rode the bus home, and he frowned.

[Gos] When are you and Gyro getting married

[Fen] wtf are you talking about?

[Gos] uh, he literally is helping you take care of your kid?

[Fen] he is not?? He watched Mario for like, an hour, while I was working on a project that he couldn’t finish without me doing something to it first

[Gos] What about last week, when he babysat Marcus when you were at rehearsal and nobody else could babysit?

[Fen] That was ONE time, Gos.

She began listing off other instances, and he felt his face burn.

[Fen] shut up. We’re not even dating, Gos.

[Gos] WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN’T DATING!?!?!?!?!?!?

[Fen] He- he’s my boss? And a friend, but that’s it?

[Gos] YOU ASKED HIM OUT. YOU /KISSED HIM/!

[Fen] platonically, and I kissed his cheek, which is generally platonic.

[Gos] just please, end my suffering, and either ask him on a date, or find a guy that’ll take you out because you’re killing everyone with this not-thing you have with Gyro. make it a thing, or move on. Please. /please/.

[Fen] the sad thing is I can’t tell if this is Gos or Uncle Drake at this point, because you both yell at me about this so much.

[Gos] Dad’s asleep but he’d agree with me and you know it.

[Fen] Fine! I’ll, I’ll figure it out!

If it were only that easy.

=0=0=0=

[Doctor Gearloose and Lieutenant Crackshell-Cabrera have a son?!]

=0=0=0=

The next morning, he headed to work after kissing Mario - and Mama - goodbye. He had to hit the bank first - the Gizmoduck armor shoved in a briefcase in hand (and after a few choice words about being an intern, and not having a _real_ job, coming from his mother).

It was an accident, that he’d activated the suit, and stopped the robbery - or made it worse? He wasn’t quite sure, though little Huey seemed to think he was a hero, so that was kind of cool.

And kind of why he wanted to _help people_ , again. Maybe it drew too close to his time as a soldier, but it was different, in his mind. The suit did everything - not _him_. He couldn’t do nearly anything, not anymore, especially not anything to do with weapons. The suit doing everything? _That_ he could handle, because he wasn’t doing anything but carrying the suit around.He hadn’t exactly planned on getting fired by the time the day was out, and his heart hurt, at the argument he’d had with Gyro.

“ _This isn’t some military thing, Fenton!_ ”

Gyro had no _idea_ \- this was nothing to do with the military. He hadn’t believed in the military as an institution since he was a year out of boot camp, and most soldiers felt the same way. It was a chance to _help people_ , the way they _needed_ to be helped, because the police could only do _so much_.

Mark Beaks offering him a job was… Suspicious, but Fenton had never really had a good sense of judgement, when it came to people’s true colours.

(See: Cam)

The week had started great, and had quickly deteriorated, and then that sonuvabitch _stole the suit_.

God, Fenton wanted to beat the shit out of him - wanted to throw security off him like he knew he could.

But he was raised better than that.

Waking up in the hospital, he felt a bit worse than he had when he’d been discharged from the marines, and he was torn on being relieved or anxious, when Mister McDuck came in, and sent his mother out.

Mister McDuck was cut off from Gyro barging into the room. And to be fair, the kiss from Gyro was more of a surprise to him than the initial intrusion.

A pleasant one, sure, but still a surprise.

“A _hem_.” Gyro pulled back, at Mister McDuck’s clearing of his throat, and Fenton felt his face grow hot.

“U-um…”

“Now… As I was saying, that suit of yours…”

Fenton wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with a job _and_ a boyfriend, by the time the talk was finished.

Kissing Gyro was _much_ better than he’d thought, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~comments fuel me kay thank~~
> 
> catch me at crackshellcabrera on tumblr or captainrex on pillowfort, if ya'll wanna talk shop! ~~or commission or art trades tbh~~


	9. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton gets visitors while in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of how many chapters are left, because _there's at least 11 chapters total_. Which means... We're almost done. The fic is almost over. The series? No, not over, not by a long shot, because I have a few more plans, but this fic is the OG document, so once I catch up to my timeline I have at the bottom of the document, the fic is over. ;^;
> 
> But god, that final chapter will be AMAZING, I promise.
> 
> ~~and by amazing, I mean, emotional~~

“Wait, wait - _wait_.” Fenton said a few hours later, as his uncle grumbled, and his baby cousin laughed at her father’s expense. He had whined enough over Mario not being there for his mother to promise to bring him to the hospital, so she had stepped out to do that, after Drake and Goslyn arrived. “Uncle Drake met Launchpad?”

“And scored a date!” Goslyn said, grinning.

“... What the fuck.” Fenton said, and Drake instinctively slapped the younger mallard upside the head. The movement jarred his neck, and Fenton let out a pained noise. Drake winced.

“Sorry - I’ll reign that in.”

“Nn-hn.” Fenton said, breathing out slowly. Once it had subsided, he continued with the conversation. “Okay, so, how did he get a date with _Launchpad_?”

“Launchpad only half realizes Dad is Darkwing Duck - like, the _real_ one, not just the actor one.” Goslyn said, grinning. “And Launchpad kinda blurted _marry me_ , and Dad said not before a date, so they’re going out Friday.”

He couldn’t _help_ but laugh, when put like that. And, yeah, he winced and let out some _ows_ as he laughed, but you know what?

So worth it.

“What about you? Aunty Gloria said Gyro stayed here until he had to go back to the lab.” His cousin said, waggling her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes, at that.

“Turns out, near death experiences tends to slap people in the face about how they feel about another person.” He told his cousin.

“Uh-huh…?” Goslyn was fishing, and he looked at her.

“I called him a dick.” He said, and Goslyn’s eyes widened.

“ _What_!?”

“Language.” Drake sighed, and Fenton laughed at his cousin’s reaction.

“I’m _kidding_!” He promised, “We’re, uh, we’re boyfriends now?”

“ _FINALLY!_ ” Goslyn shrieked, jumping onto him in a hug. Fenton let out a pained yelp, as Drake let out a surprised cry. Goslyn was pulled off of him, and she looked at him with an apologetic and terrified expression.

“Is everything alright in here?” A nurse stepped in, and Drake nodded.

“Just an over-excited ten year old.” He said.

“All good.” Fenton agreed, smiling. “I’m fine.” The nurse checked a few things, before stepping out again. Goslyn looked at him.

“Sorry, Fen…” She said, sheepish, and Fenton grinned weakly.

“It’s okay, Gos, I know you didn’t mean it.” He said.

“So, you and Gyro finally got your heads out of your asses?” Drake asked, and Fenton felt his face burn, as he puffed his cheeks in embarrassment and annoyance. “Oh, don’t be like that, you know I’m right.”

“Doesn’t mean you gotta say it.” Fenton muttered.

“I’m your uncle, I have to say what your mom won’t.” Drake said, and Fenton and Goslyn started laughing.

“Oh, what’s so funny in here?” They turned to the door, and found Gloria walking in with Mario, and Fenton perked up.

“Dad said he’s gotta say everything to Fenton that you won’t.”

“Like how we finally got our heads out of our butts.” Fenton said, and Gloria rolled her eyes.

“I already told him that, Drake, you didn’t have to repeat it.” She said, and it made Goslyn laugh more. Fenton just puffed his cheeks again, wishing he could cross his arms.

God, he hurt.

But, at least he had Mario there, now snuggled on his chest and babbling, and trying to explore.

“Uh, when did he start crawling?” He asked, eyes wide, as Mama grabbed him before he could stroll off of Fenton’s chest.

“Two days ago, when the news cycled the video clip of you stopping the billboard.” His uncle said, and Goslyn pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s so not fair that you never told us you were Gizmoduck!”

“Uh, classified mean anything to you?” Fenton asked, “And, wait, how does Mario crawling correlate to the news clip of Gizmoduck?”

“He crawled towards the clip and reached for Gizmoduck. He recognized you in the suit.” Drake chuckled, “He kept trying to say _dad_ , too, I think.”

Fenton a hundred percent blames the drugs for making his eyes water.

=0=0=0=

Fenton hadn’t really expected the visit from Huey and Dewey, though he should have probably expected it - they were the only two kids to know he was Gizmoduck. Had he expected them, he probably would have woken Gyro up earlier - but his boyfriend had been up most of the night, taking care of Mario, or helping Fenton after his nightmares - which was a whole other thing Fenton was worried about coming up in a talk later.

So, now, Fenton was smiling at the kids - hoping it was cheerful and not a bit panicked - while Mario was swaddled and strapped to his chest so he wouldn’t crawl off the bed, and Gyro asleep in the chair that pulled out into a bed.

“Oh my gosh - oh my _gosh_! You have a kid!?” Huey cried, running over and climbing onto the plastic chair that was next to the bed, to get a closer look.

“Huh, the kid from the picture.” Dewey said, though Fenton hardly heard him over his brother’s freak out over him almost dying while having a kid.

“Guys - guys, be _quiet_!” Fenton hissed, “Gyro’s asleep!” The two quieted, at that, and Huey looked over the bed, to find Gyro asleep next to Fenton’s bed.

“Whoa.” Huey mouthed.

“Wait, does this mean you guys are finally dating?” Dewey asked, and Huey’s eyes widened, looking between Gyro and Fenton, and his little brother. Fenton sighed, at that.

“Yes, you guys, we’re dating. Like, officially.” He said, “He spent the night so Mama could go get some real rest at home.”

“That’s so _cool_! We’ve been trying to set you guys up for _forever_!” Huey said, grinning at the news. Fenton’s expression turned flat.

“We noticed.” He said, and Huey, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed and slightly apologetic. Dewey, however, did not.

“Cool. So, what’s the kid’s name?” Dewey asked. Fenton wasn’t surprised by the question - they hadn’t been to opening night, since Donald had refused, once Fenton told him about it.

“Mario Marcus Drake Crackshell-Cabrera.” Fenton told them. “We call him Marcus, though.” He swore, he could see the little light bulbs go off over their heads.

“Ooooh! _He’s_ the Marcus that Goslyn talks about…” Huey said.

“We thought she had a baby brother.” Dewey shrugged, and Fenton chuckled.

“Nah - though she’d probably love one.” Fenton replied. At that moment, Mario sneezed, and Huey grinned.

“Awww… He’s cute.”

“He kinda is.” Dewey said, before both boys’ eyes widened, at the little duckling’s whimpering. The smell hit, and the two ten year old boys’ face scrunched up. “Ugh, gross.”

“Yeah… One of you wake Gyro, for me? I can’t exactly change him.” Fenton sighed.

“I can do it!” Huey said, waving his hand around in the air. “I know how!” Fenton raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Alright. His stuff’s in the corner, behind the pull out chair Gyro’s on.” Huey hopped down from the chair he was standing on, and ran around the bed. He returned with a diaper, baby powder, and some wipes (all at Fenton’s instruction).

“Wait, hang on!” Dewey pushed the second chair over, and climbed up.

“Now, he tends to be a water gun, when you take his diaper off, so be-” Huey and Dewey both let out cries, cutting Fenton off, as the parent’s warned prediction came to fruition.

“... When did they get here?” Fenton turned to Gyro, who was now sitting up and placing his glasses on.

“A bit ago.” Fenton replied.

“They’re just. Really letting him go off, huh?” Gyro asked, and Fenton’s mouth twitched.

“Looks like.” He said, “Sorry, Gyro.” The rooster shook his head, and got up. He grabbed a second diaper, and dropped it over Mario, stopping the “water gun” Fenton had called it earlier.

Both boys looked traumatized, and both adults shared a look, showing they were trying to not laugh.

“There’s a bathroom through there - go wash up.” Gyro said, and Dewey ran to it immediately.

“But-”

“Go, Huey, he doesn’t stop just ‘cause Gyro covered it up.” Fenton said, and Huey bolted.

“Well, they’re traumatized.” Gyro chuckled, moving to change Mario correctly.

“To be fair, I’m not sure they’ve _seen_ a baby before, let alone changed one.” Fenton said, amused.

“And you let them try to change him?” Gyro asked, and Fenton grinned.

“Life lesson.”

“Wow, Marcus is in _great_ hands.” Gyro drawled, and Fenton’s expression softened.

“He is with you.” He smiled gently, when Gyro got embarrassed and blushed a bit.

The two boys giggled, clearly watching from the bathroom.

Fenton grinned again, when Gyro’s face actually got red from his embarrassment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~comments fuel me~~
> 
> It's almost done!


	10. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of the hospital, Fenton and Gyro take Mario to go to visit Goslyn and Drake in Saint Canard, and learn some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~lotta smoochin' in the beginning tbh~~

Fenton was _glad_ to be out of the hospital. It had been a long few weeks, and his leg was in a boot, and his one arm in a sling, but his other arm was finally out of its cast and sling, and he was _excited_ to be walking again.

And to be peeing on his own again. Catheters sucked, just like he remembered from his discharge.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gyro asked, as they got into the car. Fenton rolled his eyes, smiling, as he settled, and buckled in, as the taller scientist strapped Mario’s carrier into the back seat.

“I’m _fine_ , Gyro.” He promised, “I already took my meds, so I’ll probably be out of it by the time we get to Saint Canard.” Gyro climbed into the driver’s seat.

“That’s fine, Fenton. Here.” Gyro’s _here_ got Fenton to turn, and Gyro gave him a quick kiss. Fenton grinned, before shifting - rather painfully - to pull him back for a second kiss, his tail wiggling as he did. Gyro smiled, and more kisses passed between them. Gyro let out a small, breathy laugh, as Fenton crawled into his lap for easier access.

“Ah!” Mario let out a loud noise, and the two of them pulled apart.

“Nnngh… Ow.” Fenton winced, having shifted and smacked his leg against the middle piece of the small car.

“Ah!” Mario cried out again.

“Okay, okay, come on, we’re going to be late if we don’t go.” Gyro said, and Fenton smiled, and kissed his cheek, before shifting again.

“Ow.” Fenton grunted, “Uh, Gyro…”

“Please don’t say it.”

“I’m stuck.”

“Goddammit.”

=0=0=0=

[“Lieutenant Cabrera? Oh, yeah, he worked here, and got injured in the incident, but only because Doctor Gyro Gearloose is so awful, he fired his own _husband_.”]

=0=0=0=

Fenton woke up when he was shaken, and he immediately started tensing, and reaching for a weapon he didn’t have.

“It’s me.” Gyro’s voice reach him, and he relaxed immediately. He climbed out, and saw the Mario wasn’t in the back, or in Gyro’s hand.

“Your uncle already grabbed him.” Gyro said, “Goslyn tried.” Fenton nodded, relieved. The walk from the car to the house was short, and Goslyn was waiting at the door, practically vibrating in excitement. She dragged him to the couch, and immediately hopped into his lap, once he was settled on it.

“You’re not gonna _believe_ what they’re saying all over the place!” Goslyn cried, and Fenton looked at his uncle, as Gyro settled next to him.

“Uh-huh…?” He asked.

“Marks Beaks claimed you guys are married, and he fired you.” Drake said.

“ _What_?” Both men asked, and Goslyn nodded.

“Yeah! All the conspiracy theory boards are _blowing up_ over it!” Goslyn said.

“I’m sorry, the _what_?” Fenton asked.

“Conspiracy chat boards! There are _blogs_ dedicated to you, Fen, and a lot of them put Gyro in their theories after the cast party!” Goslyn said.

“... Why have we not known about this?” Gyro asked.

“Because you’re idiots who couldn’t get your heads outta your butts and kiss like normal people.” Goslyn said, and Drake snorted.

“She’s not wrong.” He said. Fenton groaned, dropping his head onto Gyro’s arm.

“This has been my life for the past several months. Them complaining about me not asking you out.”

“Yeah, Huey’s been yelling at me for it, too. So has Mister McDuck, actually. That was a weird conversation.” Gyro said, and Fenton groaned, as Goslyn laughed.

“Gyro - Gyro, the world thinks we’re _married_.” He complained, “Or at least Duckburg.”

“And Saint Canard. Everyone on my hockey team said it was so cool my cool older cousin married a genius. I told them you guys weren’t married, and they were disappointed.”

“Goslyn, stop talking. For like, _five minutes_.” Fenton said, tensing.

God, what if Cam had seen it? His ex was _awful_ , and ignoring Fenton was Cam on a _good day_ (which, apparently the falcon was having all good days, rather than Fenton’s mostly all bad days).

Or, god forbid, _Rogue_ or _Titan_. God, or worse, _Shorty_.

Shorty would come down just to make fun of him, mad at him over Bitty be damned.

“Fenton, it’s not that big of a deal.” Gyro said, “Rumors happen all the time. This’ll blow over.”

“Gyro, I’m concerned about my squad finding out. And pissed off at me or not, they’ll call just to yell at me for getting married without them - regardless of whether I’m _actually_ married or not.” Fenton replied, “Shorty, specifically, will come home and try to beat me up for marrying without him, since we literally grew up together.”

“You’re dead.” Goslyn smirked.

“Stop helping.” Gyro said, voice flat, and Goslyn giggled in response. Fenton let out a groan.

“You’ll be fine, son.” Drake chuckled.

Fenton sure hoped so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the second to last chapter... Good news is, next chapter's gonna be longer because there's some loose ends to tie up on a LOT of things, and even then, there will be sequel(s)! So the fic may end next chapter, but the series won't be. (B


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more secrets, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more secrets to be had,

They went home after dinner that night, after watching a rerun of the Mark Beaks interview. Gyro wasn’t concerned, but Fenton was. It was proved to be a good reason, when they headed to work the next day, with Mario strapped to Gyro’s chest. Fenton felt his panic begin to surge, even as several guards came to hold the paparazzi back, so they could get inside.

Fenton was tense, as Gyro grabbed his arm and dragged him through the tunnel of security guards, and Scrooge was waiting for them in the lab - and Gyro let him go once they were there, knowing he’d relax without the shouting and crowding.

“What the hell was that?” Gyro asked, and Scrooge frowned.

“That, lad, was the result of that blasted Beaks.” He replied, “I came an’ they were waitin’, just to get answers about you and everyone’s favorite soldier.” Fenton looked at him, confused.

“What?”

“Lad, you’re, somehow, very popular with the media.” Scrooge said, amused. “I hear the kids squabblin’ on about how the internet thinks you’re one of the greatest things to happen to theatre in years.”

“... For a bullshit musical I wrote in college - for my mother?” Fenton asked, “Seriously?”

“Aye, that, and something about conspiracy theories.”

“Yeah, Goslyn told us about those.” Gyro sighed.

“So, question, _how_ did that result in _paparazzi_?” Fenton asked, “Literally, it’s a good thing Gyro dragged me out of that.”

“Well, when one is in the public eye, finding out scandals - false as this one may be - fuels news journalists, and they’ll do anythin’ to get photos and such. Not to worry, however, I have dealt with them plenty on before.” Scrooge replied, “All you lads need to worry about is each other, the wee one, and work.”

“Thank god.” Gyro muttered, even as Scrooge left the lab.

“... Not a big deal, huh?” Fenton asked.

“To be rather fair, I wasn’t aware the internet thought you were as adorable I knew you were.” Gyro shrugged, and Fenton sputtered, as he watched his smirking boyfriend walk to his desk.

=0=0=0=

Things had settled - threats of lawsuits tended to do that, though Fenton and Gyro hadn’t thought either of them were worthy of their boss doing that - by the end on the month, and Goslyn had won a trip to the Duckburg Aquarium for her and her friends - and two adults.

Unsurprisingly, Drake had something to do, Mama had work, and that left Fenton and Gyro as the chaperones, once the triplets begged Scrooge to let them off.

“Unless _you_ want to take us all, Uncle Scrooge! Though, Uncle Fenton will be upset, since it’d be Marcus’s first time going to the aquarium!” Louie had said, in the lab. Fenton had looked confused at the new title, but the other two triplets backed their brother, but Scrooge merely sighed, and let them have the next day off to take the kids.

Unfortunately, Fenton’s injuries were acting up, and he knew he was limping awful - so much so, he let Louie carry Mario, when the boy asked if he could.

“Are you okay?” Gyro asked, worry in his voice. They were sitting on a bench, as the kids walked around the room. Fenton frowned, in response.

“Remember when I told you my discharge was bloodier than we all hoped it be?” He asked, watching as the kids looked at a display of jellyfish. Right now, it was void of everyone but them. It helped, when you could walk backwards through the exhibit, when most people had to go from start to finish.

“Yeah - you didn’t want to talk about it, though.” Gyro nodded.

“I’m disabled.” Fenton admitted, “Technically, at least.” Gyro frowned.

“What?”

“It… It’s from…” He let out a small, frustrated huff through his nose. “I was a prisoner of war, Gyro.” He felt his boyfriend tense, but he pushed through. If he didn’t say it now, he wouldn’t ever. “For- for _months_. Three of them. It’s- it’s how Bitty died. They wanted information, and I wouldn’t give it to them. They- they tortured me and, and when I wouldn’t talk, they threatened Cam and Bitty. Cam- Cam was _fine_ , he was experienced - he’d been in longer than we had, he wasn’t worried, told me to not say anything, when it was him being threatened, but then-”

“Nineteen year old rookie.” Gyro said, voice soft. “I remember.”

“Yeah, so… I didn’t talk.” Fenton said, voice cracking. “So they killed him, and. And went back to torturing me, thinking the guilt would get me to talk, after more torture.”

“How bad is it?” Gyro asked, “You’re limping, so it’s bad enough, but-”

“It’s my hip.” Fenton said, “And my wrist. My hip needs to be replaced, but the VA is full of shit, and won’t help me get surgery. My wrist just… It’s technically broken, I think? Or it was, and it healed awful, by the time Cam and I were rescued, and discharged, so now that’s just permanently screwed up.”

“That explains why you rub at it.” Gyro sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything before? I could have-”

“What? Done nothing?” Fenton asked, shaking his head. “There’s _nothing_ you can do that Mama, Uncle Drake and I haven’t tried already.”

“But the VA is supposed to help veterans!” Huey cried, and the two adults looked at the kids, and Fenton felt his stomach twist, as he saw Goslyn’s hurt face, and the others looking at them - at _him_ \- in horror.

“Yeah, and they do - when they can benefit from helping them.” Fenton replied.

“Why not get married for health benefits?” Louie asked, “People do it for taxes all the time.” Fenton looked at the kid holding his son - who was now blinking up at everyone, face scrunched as he realized something was _wrong_.

“... Louie, what the fuck?” Fenton found himself saying.

“Don’t curse in front of the kids, Fenton.” Gyro replied, “Besides, it’s not an awful idea. I have better health benefits than you do - I know because I helped your mom look them over and pick one for you, while you were in the hospital.” Which, Fenton had _known_ that Gyro helped his mom pick, and he knew his mom went for the cheapest one that covered work injuries, because he had Mario to worry about, and couldn’t spend most of his paycheck on health insurance, when he needed it to provide for his kid.

“I… No, no way, I _can’t_ , Gyro. I can’t marry someone when neither of us know if we love each other.”

Which is a lie, because Fenton had known for a while now, that he loved Gyro.

“Fenton, we’re dating, and have been for months, it wouldn’t be-”

“No, Gyro, you don’t _understand_.” Fenton said, voice cracking. “I- I’m _messed up_ , and- and you don’t _see_ it, not often, at least, or when it’s really bad, but-”

“But I can _help_ , Fenton.” Gyro replied.

“Gyro, I am a living _train wreck_ \- even _Goslyn_ knows that, and we’ve been trying to hide it from her since she was adopted last year. I have PTS, and my mom takes care of my kid half the time because I can’t physically function some day, or because I have to work to provide for him, even though I’m not supposed to. I am in _chronic pain_ , all the time. Some days are good enough I can ignore it, but then there are the times I have bad days - days where I just lay in bed do _nothing_ , because it hurts so bad, and because depression and PTS apparently go hand in freaking hand. I have nightmares - and they’re _awful_ , and I don’t get a normal amount of sleep because of them - if I get any sleep at all. I’ve had flashbacks, too, and still sometimes get them - you’ve been _there_ for some of those, Gyro. It’s all why Mama actually _made me_ move back in with her, because I can’t _function_. I can’t live on my own.

“And Marcus’ mom? We were together, like, really together, and I _loved her_ , so much, and we were supposed to get _married_. I _tried_ , so hard, with her, to be okay, but I was so much worse then than I am now, but the moment she confirmed I had PTS, she _left_. She couldn’t _handle_ it, she claimed, but her words were _I can’t handle a broken partner_ , and honestly? I can’t take being left again by someone who says they love me.”

Both men ignored the kids’ watching them, clearly eavesdropping and not caring how obvious they were being. Goslyn was being hugged by Webby, both girls clearly upset.

“Fenton, I’ll admit, I _don’t_ understand. I can probably research PTS until I know everything, but I’ll never _understand_ , not like you do, because I don’t have it. But, really, you know I don’t sleep either, and honestly? Neither of us function very well - it’s half the time why _your mother_ berates not just you, but me too. But we function better, together. And if you need sleep, I can watch Marcus, _and_ Goslyn. We literally can’t escape each other, Fenton, we work together, it’s something we’ll have to live with, regardless. And we’ve been through everything together so far, and I _want_ to go through everything together in the future, too. If I can trust you with the Gizmoduck suit, I _know_ I can trust you to ultimately take care of yourself - even when you feel like you can’t, I know you can, even if you need to ask for help, _especially_ when you ask for help. You know why? Because I love you. I wouldn’t even _be here_ , if I didn’t. You think I’d spend a day with the same kids that made an actual mess of the lab if I didn’t love you?”

Fenton let out a choked noise.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“I’m pretty sure I hurt you far more than you’ve hurt me.”

“But- what if-”

“Fenton, if you bring up that _one time_ when you were mid-flashback, I’m leaving you alone with the kids for the rest of the trip. Besides, that was _my_ fault. I knew you were in a flashback and I grabbed you.”

“That- that’s not _fair_ , why won’t you let me be upset?” Fenton whined. And it was true, whenever Fenton was upset, Gyro would refuse to let him stay that way - long before they had even gotten together.

“Because you’re too adorable to be upset.” Gyro replied, smiling. “Now, unless you absolutely don’t love me-”

“Gyro, you know damn well I love you.” Fenton said.

“Good. Now,” Gyro shifted, moving to kneel on the floor, and Fenton wanted to laugh and cry at how much of a dork Gyro was being for _actually_ kneeling. “Fenton James Crackshell-Cabrera, will you marry me?” He didn’t question himself, when he answered.

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Comments may get a sequel up sooner rather than later lmao~~
> 
> That's it, the end. Hit me up at crackshellcabrera.tumblr.com for more au talk, bc while the fic is over, the au ain't. 8D


End file.
